The present invention relates to feminine hygiene, and, more particularly, to disposable sanitary napkins provided with adhesive so that the napkin can be releasably secured to an undergarment of the user. Typically, a piece of siliconed paper tape is provided to cover the adhesive prior to use, and, thereby, prevent the adhesive from sticking to anything before it is desired to put the sanitary napkin to use. Such a sanitary napkin is limited since it merely provides a structure for absorbing excess discharge, and has no structure for cleaning or asepticizing the area of the female genitalia prior to placement of the sanitary napkin.